monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Frankie Stein
Frankie Stein is a 2010-introduced/2016-introduced and all-around character. She is a simulacrum, and the daughter of Monster of Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and a student at Monster High. In the books, she is the daughter of Viktor and Viveka Stein as in the books they built her and the granddaughter of Monster of Frankenstein and his bride. Portrayers Frankie is originally voiced in English by Kate Higgins. By the reboot or Generation 2, she is now voiced by Cassandra Lee. Character Personality Frankie Stein is a wholehearted girl, and pretty-in-personality kind of girl. She is optimistic, positive, kindhearted and always gets along with others. Frankie is aware of her flaws and embraces them. She likes her friends and finds them ones of the most important things in the world to her. She is nice and outgoing, and likes to try new fashions and styles. She can sometimes struggle with her quirks but always finds a new in the end. Frankie is best friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, and Lagoona Blue. (In the Generation 1 cartoon, she is also friends with Ghoulia Yelps). She enjoys spending time and company with her friends, and sometimes goes shopping with them. Ghoulia Yelps is replaced with Ari Hauntington at the end of the movie: "Welcome to Monster High: The Origin Story", and in the Generation 2 webisodes, she is replacing Ghoulia. Appearance Frankie has light-green skin which is mint-colored and the color of mint chocolate-chip ice cream. She has long straight white hair with black streaks, inspired by the Bride of Frankenstein, and a slim and attractive figure. She has an attractive figure, unlike her father. She likes to dress in schoolgirl fashions, and she has a condition known as heterochromia, which means she has two different eye colors -- one green and one blue. In the books, she has solid black hair but puts white streaks in it and keeps it that way for the school Monster Mash dance in ''Monster High'', ''and she has periwinkle eyes. According to the webisode Department of Monster Vehicles in volume 3, she is 5 ft 7 in height. She usually wears schoolgirl fashions, as both ''Monster High the original and Monster High Generation 2, but in the movie: "Welcome to Monster High", she wears a headband with her rebooted Generation 2 outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband. Background Frankie was born in a lab created by Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster. She started out as 15 days old, being the youngest student at Monster High, and then after, gained to be 16 days. She made friends with Draculaura and Clawdeen Wolf. Later on, she met Lagoona Blue, and got to be friends with her, too. She also got to be friends with Cleo de Nile at the end of "New Ghoul @ School". Frankie has made many friends since then, such as Deuce Gorgon and Clawd Wolf. She also made friends with Gillington Webber. Frankie made friends with Andy Beast. She also made friends with Finnegan Wake , and Neighthan Rot, Bonita Femur, Sirena Von Boo, and Avea Trotter. She has made many friends and has been a student at Monster High since. She also made friends with Isi Dawndancer in "From Fear to There Part 2". In the Monster High book series, she is created by Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein as they are her parents and she is the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and his bride. Age Starting out at 15 days old, Frankie is the youngest student at Monster High. She was built a while back, and on the back of her '''Picture Day''' box as in doll box, she says "How many days has it been?", meaning she has lost track. Frankie now says "115 days old. But some parts of me are older than others". Relationships Family Frankie's father is Monster of Frankenstein or the Frankenstein Monster and also the Bride of Frankenstein's monster is mother. She is also the granddaughter of Victor Frankenstein. In the Monster High books, she is just the granddaughter of Frankenstein's monster and the Bride of Frankenstein's monster and her parents are her father Viktor Stein and his wife Viveka Stein. Friends Frankie is friends with Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Cleo de Nile, Lagoona Blue, Ghoulia Yelps and Deuce Gorgon. In the reboot of Monster High ''or the Monster High Generation 2, she is not friends with Ghoulia as Ghoulia does not exist in the franchise remake or reboot, as Ghoulia is replaced with Ari Hauntington. She is not very close with Deuce Gorgon in the movie "Welcome to Monster High", as he does not get a big enough role in the movie. She does however still have Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona as friends. Romance In the cartoon, she is dating Jackson Jekyll and Holt Hyde. She also has Hoodude Voodoo as a backup boyfriend. In the books, she is in love with Brett Redding, but he has an overprotective girlfriend, Bekka Madden. Brett soon breaks up with Bekka and starts dating Frankie later on in the books. Frankie has had a crush on Neighthan Rot in Freaky Fusion which is mutual, but they never actually dated. Abilities '''Electricity': As an electrical simulacrum, she can produce light from her finger tips in a pinch and has a shocking aura to her. She has sparking bolts and can use this to her advantages. = Timeline * October 23, 2007: Mattel requests the trademark for Frankie Stein. * May 05, 2010: The ''Monster High'' website goes live, featuring Frankie Stein's profile. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein's profile art is revealed. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her animated debut in the Higher Deaducation commercial. * May 05, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Jaundice Brothers". * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut doll is released as part of the 'Basic' series. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her diary debut in her 'Basic' diary. * Early July, 2010: Frankie Stein's debut plushie is released as part of the Friends series. * September 01, 2010: Frankie Stein makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Monster High. * February 12, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * September 05, 2012: Frankie Stein makes her ''Ghoulfriends'' book debut in Ghoulfriends Forever. * October 22, 2014: Frankie Stein makes her anime debut in "Monster High Life Is Amazing!". Notes * Frankie's parents are Viktor Stein and Viveka Stein in the Monster High book series, and she is the granddaughter of the Monster of Frankenstein and his Bride of the Monster of Frankenstein, making Frankenstein's monster and his bride, the Bride of Frankenstein's monster Frankie's great-grandparents. * Frankie's eyes are both periwinkle in the books, released to be so in ''Where There's a Wolf, There's a Way'', where in other adaptions of the Monster High franchise, one is blue and one is green. * In most versions of the franchise, Frankie's pet is Watzit, while in the books, the Glitterati are her pets. But it is released to also be Glitterati in the cartoon series, in "New Ghoul @ School" and in "Fright On!". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Composite corpses Category:Fear Squad members Category:Frankie Stein images Category:Frankie Stein TV special images Category:Simulacrums Category:Frankie Stein doll images